


Mine

by azure_lemon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon
Summary: Tony doesn’t think he’ll ever forget the day he informed the Avengers about his relationship with Loki. It was all the Thunderer’s fault and the mortal just played along. Seriously.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Mine

Tony doesn’t think he’ll ever forget the day he informed the Avengers about his relationship with Loki. He and Mischief definitely hadn’t planned to disclose this kind of information the way it went. It was supposed to be a carefully planned, prepared in advanced action, taken in the good time and place and, what’s the most important, they were supposed to do it together.

Obviously, this kind of meticulously mapped out move didn’t have a right to go as planned. Tony blames it entirely on Thor. It was all the Thunderer’s fault and the mortal just played along. Seriously.

It all took place when all the Avengers were sitting together in the Tower, enjoying the reunion, having an oddly peaceful evening, at least until Thor asked a highly inconvenient question.

‘’Friends Avengers, what do you think about my brother?’’

Wasn’t it a perfect topic to cause a huge fight. Loki was a touchy subject, on the one hand being a (former) enemy of the team, on the other hand brother of the valued and well-liked member of it, whom the latter loved and tended to be rather protective about despite their fallings out. To make the matter worse, there were plenty of Trickster’s actions, which couldn’t have been labelled as totally evil or even could have been considered objectively good, which didn’t make it easier to pass the judgment.

‘’Intriguing and intelligent for sure, but I’m still not the fan,’’ Bruce was the first to answer the question, playing it rather safe.

Natasha shrugged.

‘’Sorry Thor, but Loki’s bag of cats. At least he it wasn’t boring the time he was round.’’

‘’I’m still not forgiving him,’’ Clint said acerbically. ‘’Too personal, guys.’’

Steve frowned.

‘’A powerful enemy, he would be a valuable ally, but I’m not sure whether I’ll be able to trust him. Maybe after some time. Not soon, anyway.’’

‘’And you, friend Stark?’’ Thor inquired further, as the usually talkative billionaire was the only Avenger who stayed quiet. ‘’What do you think of Loki?’’

When all eyes turned on him, Tony knew he had to come up with some kind of answer. Loki was…He could tell them many things about the former invader. Loki was fun to be round, charismatic, bright, more empathetic then the mortal initially gave him credit for and definitely lived up to his title of the God of Mischief to name only a few traits. The list went on.

‘’Loki is…’’ the inventor paused for the second, but the right word came naturally to him. ‘’Mine.’’

The rest of the evening definitely hadn’t been a calm one.


End file.
